


Hunkered In

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blankets, F/M, Multi, bed/blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Lucius are stuck in the Mansion with Dr. Strange.
Relationships: dr strange/hermione granger/lucius malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Hunkered In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Tropes and Fandom roll on 3/21. I picked the trope: Bed/Blanket sharing and the pairing: Dr Strange/Hermione/Lucius. I came up with this and used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the square "New York" on Hermione's Haven Bingo Card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger looked around the bedroom that she shared with Dr. Stephen Strange and Lord Lucius Malfoy. _Who would've thought I would wind up with them sharing a blanket._ She felt arms wrapped around her waist. "Stephen!"

"Hmmm…Wong said you would be up here preparing. Just what are you up to, dear?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Lucius stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his long, blond hair.

Hermione's eyes traveled down Lucius' fit body. Ever since joining up with the Sorcerer Supreme, they've been working out more to protect the world.

Now they are quarantined because of a virus that's rampaging New York. Thankfully they haven't got that yet, thanks to Wong's vigilance of preparedness. 

"I just wanted to be sure the sheets and blanket are nice and cozy for us to snuggle." Hermione pulled the quilted blanket back to reveal the dark, green silken sheets.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I'm all for staying in bed, love. But we do have reading to do!" He held up an ancient book Wong loaned him for reading.

"We can do that later. Right now, we need to rest and be prepared for anything tomorrow." Stephen suggested as he slipped in between the sheets grabbing Hermione gently to join him.

Lucius sighed and left the tome on the nightstand to slide underneath the blanket. "Oh my, these are exquisitely warm dear one."

Hermione grinned as she hunkered down between the two and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
